Dyskusja użytkownika:Sahib
Interwiki i inne Heja, właśnie dodałem linki do innych wersji językowych. Powinny zacząć działać za około godzinę. Ze spotlightem poczekaj, w sumie mamy od tego grafików. ;) Resztą problemów zajmę się po weekendzie. Pozdrawiam, TOR 13:27, 16 sie 2008 (UTC) :Dzięki, linki działają bez zarzutu. Co do spotlighta, to chciałem się właśnie upewnić, w razie czego pisz śmiało :) 16:05, 16 sie 2008 (UTC) Drobny problem Jakbyś mógł spojrzeć na artykuł Stormwind Canals, coś jest nie tak z miniaturką zdjęcia. Duża wersja chodzi bez problemu, ale miniaturka się nie wyświetla. Dzięki z góry, :Przekazane już do wyższej instancji :) 15:35, 19 sie 2008 (UTC) Importowanie szablonów Mam pytanie o zaimportowanie do artykułu szablonu NPC/Info. Gdzieś przeczytałem, że mam dodać komentę , zapisać artykuł i potem go edytować. Tylko że jak to zrobiłem, to wciąż w źródle strony miałem tylko tag szablonu, zamiast pól do wstawienia danych. Próbowałem się z tym pobawić przy artykule Khadgar, lecz jedyne, co w końcu zmieniłem, to usunięcie zdjęcia, którego i tak w bazie nie było. Jak w związku z tym wrzucić ten szablon? Może po prostu w opisach szablonu, jak tabelka jest po prawej, to po lewej wrzucić w ramce źródło tabelki? Tak byłoby chyba łatwiej. Pozdrawiam --Morpheius 18:53, 20 sie 2008 (UTC) :To nie do końca tak - to jest trochę bardziej zaawansowany szablon, więc musisz jeszcze definiować w nim argumenty przy wstawianiu. Nie zdążyłem tych tabelek jeszcze opisać (były dotychczas używane tylko razem z szablonami całych artykułów). Wejdź w Szablon:NPC/Info zajrzyj w źródło, a w artykule wstaw go w poniższy sposób: :To dopiero tworzy w pełni wypełniony szablon. Alternatywnie wejdź na stronę Szablon:NPC/Preload, spójrz w źródło i skopiuj kod tej tabelki do wypełnienia. Na dniach postaram się je wszystkie opisać na ich własnych stronach. ::Wiem, że to jest szablon z definiowalnymi argumentami, ale chodziło mi właśnie o nazwy kategorii, żeby je wrzucić, nic więcej nie potrzebowałem :) I o to mi tylko chodzi przy szablonach, żeby umieścić nazwy parametrów w ten sposób, jak to zrobiłeś wyżej, to znacznie ułatwi sprawę. Tylko jeszcze jedno pytanie: Argumenty, których nie chcę, aby się pojawiły w tablece danego NPC mam nie umieszczać, tak? Bo przecież ciężko by przy takim Khadgarze podać Aggro, skoro on jest dla wszystkich graczy oznaczony jako Friendly. No i jeszcze, po przyjrzeniu się tej tabelce, dodałbym parametry "Zawód" oraz "Klasa", bo przy wielu postaciach taki parametr występuje. ::P.S. Przydałyby się również szablony do reputacji, możnaby wykorzystać np. kolorystykę zawartą w tym artykule o reputacji na angielskiej WoWWiki. --Morpheius 21:37, 20 sie 2008 (UTC) :::Ok, niedługo zamieszczę spis wszystkich argumentów przy tabelkach. Co do niechcianych parametrów - niestety wszystkie szablony przeniesione z WarcraftWiki.pl były robione statycznie - nie było wtedy możliwości tworzenia innych. Jak będę opisywał szablony, to przy okazji przerobię je odpowiednio, żeby wszystkie wartości były opcjonalne. Na chwilę obecną po prostu nie wstawiaj w ogóle niepotrzebnych parametrów - po przeróbkach będzie to działało dokładnie tak jak powinno. Co do szablonu reputacji - mogę zrobić, nie ma problemu, tylko musisz obszerniej wytłumaczyć zastosowanie, tj. gdzie by były takie szablony wykorzystywane, po co i jakie wartości miały by tam być definiowane. :::W porządku, wszystkie tabelki są już przerobione i posiadają opisy wszystkich parametrów. Tam gdzie było trzeba dodałem też opisy problematycznych elementów. Teraz pozostaje już tylko kopiuj-wklej i wypełnianie argumentów :) Dla ułatwienia zrobiłem Khadgara na przykład. Błąd w Liście tłumaczeń Obawiam się, że walnąłeś jakiegoś byka we wzorze nowego wiersza do tabelki w Tłumaczeniach. Próbowałem pododawać według tego wzoru tłumaczenia, jakich użyłem w pisaniu artykułu Teldrassil, ale wszystkie argumenty pojawiały się w pierwszej kolumnie. Gdy spróbowałem zaimportować "na żywca" (kopiuj/wklej) przykład, jaki podałeś, wyszło to samo. Jako że niestety nie znam się zbyt dobrze na kodzie wiki, stąd zgłaszam ten problem. Pozdrawiam, Morpheius 19:12, 22 sie 2008 (UTC) :Całkowita racja, zjadłem dwa pipe'y w kodzie (brak snu i dostatecznej ilości kawy ;)). Teraz już poprawione i powinno działać bez zarzutu. :: Dzięki za poprawkę. Mam nadzieję, że się nie obrazisz, że dodałem dodatkową kolumnę do tabelki, "Uwagi". W niektórych miejscach po prostu musiałem podać mój tok rozumowania przy tłumaczeniu, a że nie widziałem na to miejsca, postanowiłem dodać tę kolumnę. Morpheius 19:45, 22 sie 2008 (UTC) :::Nie ma problemu, tabela ma być w końcu pomocna, więc wszystkie konstruktywne zmiany są mile widziane :) Usunąłem tylko sortowanie z tej kolumny, bo raczej tam się nie przyda. Alliance - Technology Przetłumaczyłem cały poddział "Technology", jednak proszę Cię o sprawdzenie. Chcę się upewnić, że wszystko jest OK :) Nairdus 12:32, 23 sie 2008 (UTC) Błędy w szablonach Podczas pisania artykułu Botanica nauważyłem kilka błędów: #Szablon Loot nie wyświetla kolorów jakości przedmiotów. Wszystkie są oznaczone kolorem białym, jak "Common", mimo że są oznaczone jako "Rare" lub "Epic". #Na liście szablonów znajduje się szablon ikonek . Takiego szablonu nie ma, jest . Pozdrawiam, Morpheius 11:21, 25 sie 2008 (UTC) :# Szablon loot działa doskonale, sam zobacz: = . Może wpisujesz uncommon, rare itd z dużej litery? We wszystkich szablonach mojego autorstwa argumenty zawsze pisane są z małej litery. :# Już poprawione, dzięki za informację. 11:48, 25 sie 2008 (UTC) ::# Masz rację. Lenistwo mnie zgubiło, po prostu przekleiłem tabelkę ze źródła na angielskiej wowwiki, a tam nazwy kategorii są pisane z wielkiej litery. ::# Dziękować. Zauważyłem, jak mi wyświetliło nieprawidłowy szablon :D Symbol serwisu na karcie w przeglądarce Nie wiem jaką nazwę ta rzecz nosi, więc opiszę łopatologicznie. Chodzi mi mianowicie o symbolik, wyświetlający się na karcie przeglądarki obok nazwy strony. Dla tej wiki jest on identyczny, jak dla angielskiej wowwiki. Propozycja - może dałoby się go zrobić biało-czerwonego, takiego jak główne logo? Niby drobiazg, ale sympatyczny. Poza dla piszących artykuły byłoby to pewne ułatwienie - jeśli ma się pootwierane parę stron i w tej wowwiki i w angielskiej, łatwo pogubić się która jest która - przynajmniej w moim Firefoxie :) Pozdrawiam - Ysska 12:45, 29 sie 2008 (UTC) :Mówisz o favicon :) Nie ma problemu, już dawno miałem w planach to zrobić, ale najzwyczajniej w świecie zapomniałem. Do wieczora powinna być już nowa ikonka. 13:32, 29 sie 2008 (UTC) Sprawy różne: 1. Przydałaby się jeszcze jedna tabelka, mianowicie do stosowania przy rasach. Obecnie w artykułach stosuję szablon Frakcja, lecz nie wygląda on ciekawie bo: a)nie wyczerpuje informacji b) zawiera pola, których przy rasie nijak się nie da wypełnić. Tabelkę tę możnaby zaimpletować z angielskiej wowwiki. Tabelka ta jest chociażby tutaj. 2. Przy frakcjach możnaby stworzyć pole tabard jako pole do wrzucenia linka do grafiki,bo jednak znaczna część frakcji posiada własne tabardy i to byłoby dobre miejsce do wrzucenia ich wyglądu 3. Ikonka Hordy/Przymierza do wstawienia do tabelki jest nieco mała. Szablon i się do tego nie nadają, raczej przydałyby się odpowiedniki nieco większe, mniej więcej o wysokości wielkiej litery. 4. Tabelka do charakterystyki przedmiotu. Nie mamy takowej, a też raczej by się przydała. 5. Kiedyś wspominałeś, że da się zrobić, żeby pola w tabelkach bez wpisanej żadnej wartości nie były wyświetlane. To też by się bardzo przydało :) 6. Mogę poznać przyczynę zmiany nazewnictwa w moim artykule dotyczącym Zaświata? Spolszczyłem, żeby nie używać zbytnio na siłę zapożyczonego angielskiego słownictwa, a słowo "Zaświat" wydawało mi się naturalnym polskim odpowiednikiem słowa "Outland". Pozdrawiam